Un Acto de Amor
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Hoy, cinco años y cuatro meses después de la adopción de Jacob, viajábamos de nuevo a Boston en donde una dulce princesita nos esperaba. Para ser una familia, porque nuestros hijos eran un acto de amor.


Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía y está inspirada en un hermoso video que está circulando a través de Facebook.

.

.

.

_**Un Acto de Amor**_

.

.

_**Un padre se hace con el deseo y la determinación con más seguridad que con un espermatozoide**_

_**Michel Soulé**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Londres, 20 de Diciembre de 2013**_

_**.**_

Miré a mi esposa suspirar, era la tercera vez que lo hacía y sabía que si estuviese en sus manos haría que el reloj avanzara mucho más rápido. Habíamos pasado por tanto, esperado tanto tiempo, vencido tantos obstáculos justamente para llegar a este día; pero aun parecía que nos tocaba esperar una eternidad. Sin embargo, algo me decía que todo valdría la pena, tenía fe en ello.

El aeropuerto estaba casi desierto, algunas personas esparcidas por aquí y por allá, serían diez horas de viaje. Las diez horas más largas de nuestra existencia pero valdrían la maldita pena. Cada segundo transcurrido era ganancia, por la sencilla razón que luego de seis años de matrimonio, al parecer todo el esfuerzo al fin rendía frutos. Ser una familia en su total integridad, completa Bella se levantó de la silla pasando una mano por sus cabellos y caminando en la pequeña sala de estar. La ventisca propia de la época estaba retrasando algunos vuelos, entre esos el nuestro. Se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, quizá mi mutismo la agobiaba también, no lo podía evitar, estaba nervioso, asustado emocionado y confuso; habían tantas emociones en mi cuerpo que quería controlarlas para luego tratar de ayudar a mi esposa a manejar las suyas y, aunque había intentado ser ecuánime al hacerle ver a que mantenía en control toda la situación, más allá de eso, yo era un mar de emociones. Ese avión, de algún modo traería para mí y mi amada Isabella nuestra felicidad definitiva, tenía la certeza de que estábamos destinados a ello.

Había recibido la llamada a las siete de la mañana. Todo fue un caos; una locura de espasmos y gritos; entre la emoción y el miedo… ahora, eran casi las ocho de la noche, por lo que tuvimos correr y organizar todo: permiso de trabajo, tiquetes aéreos reservación en el hotel y hablar con el resto de la familia.

Suspiré retorciendo mis manos enguantadas intentando colocar mi cabeza en orden, porque a partir de mañana mi vida cambiaria completamente, ya no seriamos Bella la chica de las coletas azules y Edward el niño de cabello calabaza. No solo seriamos ella y yo, a partir de mañana seríamos tres y, aunque era lo que más deseaba tenía que reconocer que me hacía en los pantalones.

Cuando le contamos a la familia la decisión de intentar adoptar en América, al principio se habían quedado en silencio, en un completo mutismo desesperante. Mi padre, como buen inglés, había sido el primero en efectuar preguntas de las razones por las cuales no hacíamos los trámites en Londres. Lo que nadie sabía era que teníamos casi un año en ello y aun no teníamos respuesta. Eran verdades que desde una perspectiva externa no debía dársele forma. El implicarlos en nuestras dificultades como pareja dejaría de ser eso, dificultades de pareja. Mis padres habrían querido involucrarse, quitarnos quizás el protagonismo en todo el proceso, pero creo y mantengo clara la idea de que el dejarlos como espectadores e ignorantes en las circunstancias ayudaron a que pudiésemos, Bella y yo, buscar resolver todo aquello que representara un obstáculo. La osadía de no buscar ayuda más allá de la necesaria resultaría para cualquiera una debilidad; para Bella y para mí era el resultado de la búsqueda de nuestro propio camino, del sacrificio que necesitábamos para lograr nuestro objetivo, ese que equivalía nuestra estabilidad y felicidad en partes iguales. Éramos un equipo que quería consolidarse.

Antecediendo a todo lo ocurrido en el presente, recordar el trago amargo de mi incapacidad para procrear, había significado un proceso de aceptación difícil, había herido mi ego de hombre y sobretodo había creado una brecha grande en mi matrimonio.

Yo era un hombre de familia, un hombre que desde niño supo que sería así, me veía casado, con hijos y hasta nietos. Mi hombría no interfería en el hecho significativo que era de los que soñaba con los sueños simples de un hombre real y me importaba nada que mis amigos me vieran como un extraterrestre cuando hablaba de mi novia como si fuera más importante que un juego del Manchester contra el Arsenal.

_Cuidado Edward y te crecen las bubis…._

¡Idiotas!

No había nada como mi chica… y si de bubis se trataba las de Isabella eran de premier.

_Mi esposa…_

Deslicé mi mirada hacia ella y seguía siendo lo más lindo que había visto en mi vida, sonreí guiñándole un ojo y ella me respondió con un gesto dulce y entrañable. No podía dudar que cada una de esas críticas eran aciertos placenteros.

Conocí a Bella cuando era un niño en unas vacaciones familiares a Italia, ella era Americana y se había burlado de mi color de cabello cuando yo me burlé de sus estúpidos lazos azules. Ella contaba apenas con 11 años, a esa edad, las niñas ya no se trenzaban el cabello y mucho menos se ponen lazos de color azul; añadiéndole además, que su cara parecía un estornudo de chocolate con pecas por todos lados. Fue algo así como un amorío de niños, ya que nos hospedábamos en el mismo hotel y nuestros continuos encuentros fueron dándole paso a algo más que ahondó en nuestra más tierna infancia. Fue duró cuando llegó el momento de la partida, ella lloró desconsoladamente y, nuestros caminos sin ningún atisbo siquiera de poder evitarlo se separaron, por esa razón nuestras madres intercambiaron números de teléfonos; pero no era tonto, ella vivía en California y yo en Londres. Las llamadas iban a ser carísimas. Obligué a Jasper para que me abriera una cuenta de correo en _Hotmail_ y casi lloré a mi padre para que me permitiera una llamada al otro lado del charco como Emmett decía.

Era un crio de doce años que estaba enamorado de una niña de coletas azules que vivía muy lejos.

Mamá estaba enternecida y me ayudó a convencer a papá, no éramos lo que se dice ricos. Mamá era ama de casa y hacia pasteles que vendíamos en Hide Park los fines de semana para ayudar a papá. Carlisle por su parte, era vendedor de autos en un concesionario, habían ahorrado mucho dinero para esas vacaciones, así que al volver estábamos un poco ilíquidos, pero yo tenía doce y a esa edad no entendía mucho sobre eso, es más, creía que mi papá era tan rico como la reina. Que equivocado estaba… hoy entiendo quien es mi padre y eso me hace estar muy orgulloso. Él es mi ejemplo. Si yo amaba a una mujer, era porque vi como mi viejo amaba a mi madre.

La primera vez que escuché su vocecita al otro lado del teléfono, sentía como si las lombrices en mi estomago hubiesen armado una fiesta, las piernas me temblaban y fue muy complicado explicarle que se hiciese una cuenta en _Messenger._ Pero mi chica era inteligente y con un poco de ayuda de su mamá empezamos a pasar horas frente el computador.

Un corazón, un beso, o una carita feliz era lo único que necesitábamos para saber que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, sólo me bastaba eso y era el chico feliz que suspiraba cuando mis amigos berreaban frente a un gol.

Fui feliz cuando las video llamadas surgieron. Sí, era feliz, hasta que ocurrió el accidente.

Amaba el Futbol—no porque estaba enamorado hasta las medias, había dejado de idolatrar mi deporte favorito, mi chica y un balón eran la mejor combinación de todas— más que nada y papá me había inscrito a un club deportivo, pero siempre hay accidentes y el mío no fue una excepción, una patada en mi pequeño Eddie y todo se fue a la porra. Me tuvieron en el hospital en una condición grave, lo que dejo como consecuencia que quedase imposibilitado para ser padre. Este detalle relevante no se me informó en ese momento.

Isabella y yo perdimos conexión luego de eso. No fue cuatro años más tarde cuando tropecé con una bella castaña en la _universidad de Oxford, _una castaña de ojos café y pecas en su rostro. Una castaña que llevaba un lazo azul como cinta atando su cabello y todo resplandeció de nuevo en la ciudad de la niebla, fue algo así como destino, algo así como casualidad. Lo que fuera yo estaba agradecido con ello.

Yo estudiaba música y ella estudios internacionales. Sus padres estaban trabajando mucho para que ella pudiera estar en Londres, por añadidura ella decidió a su vez conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería y por las noches, los fines de semana era mesera en un Pub. Yo, por mi parte, también tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en un súper y daba clases de música y piano a domicilio en mis tiempos libres. Hablé con mamá, Emmett estaba en España en la universidad de Barcelona jugando futbol en club de la universidad y Jasper se había ido a vivir con su novia, teníamos una habitación desocupada así que ella se la ofreció a Bella… No tengo que entrar en detalles o nimiedades que llevaron mi relación con ella a un profundo enamoramiento, este encuentro fue el resultado de una filiación entre el amor y el destino; tampoco necesito ahondar que la hice mi esposa al finalizar el verano siguiente.

El día más importante de mi vida.

Al principio todo era complicado pero luego de dos años de matrimonio; dos maravillosos años debo recalcar, con una mejor vida económica y realizados como personas, quisimos intentar tener familia y ahí todo se fue al desagüe. Al principio pensábamos que era estrés, nuestro deseo de ser padres no permitía que pudiéramos serlo, hacíamos la tarea religiosamente varias veces por semana y al día, pero nuestro bebé no llegaba. Bella fue la primera en hacerse exámenes. Ovarios poli quísticos dijo el especialista, seis meses de duro tratamiento y varios más de intento pero no sucedía nada, así que aparté mi miedo y me sometí a los exámenes. No era mi esposa la del problema… Era yo.

El especialista dijo que era un caso de _astenozoospermia_, mezclado con _teratozoospermia: _en palabras entendibles, mis espermatozoides eran lentos y escasos. Intentamos tratamiento, inseminación In vitro pero nada funcionó, estaba deprimido y mi matrimonio estaba cayendo en una espiral destructora. No hablábamos, no intimábamos, no nada.

Alice, la novia de Jazz, habló con nosotros. Ella era psicóloga y entendió nuestro problema. Nos habló de la adopción, eso fue hace casi dos años. No habíamos tenido éxito, porque aunque vivíamos bien, teníamos trabajos estables y casa propia nuestros ingresos no eran lo suficiente -según el estado- para adoptar en Londres. Con mucho esfuerzo conseguí un empleo extra que nos ayudó a incrementar nuestro patrimonio y así pudimos ingresar a la lista de espera, fue una luz en el túnel oscuro que se había convertido nuestra relación.

Pero los meses pasaban y permanecíamos en espera… Bella se desesperó y comenzó a mis espaldas una investigación por internet, con ayuda de sus amigas americanas, y luego seis meses después logramos ingresar a la lista… Seis meses y hoy era el gran día.

El teléfono había sonado temprano para ser un domingo, casi no contestamos la llamada pero algo me impulsó a levantar el auricular y doy gracias a quien sea que este allá arriba por eso, porque en esa llamada nos informaban que nuestro hijo esperaba por nosotros en un hospital de Boston. Él esperaba por nosotros así que no podíamos hacerlo esperar, sin embargo siempre hay obstáculos en la vida, nada podía resultar sencillo y fácil a la mano, así que la primera barrera y más significante fue… Hablar con nuestros respectivos jefes.

Bella discutió el tema con la directora de la escuela donde trabajaba y afortunadamente no había problemas, pero yo… Yo trabajaba en una universidad y era un poco más complicado. No podía irme sin más y dejar todo tirado, afortunadamente pude conseguir a Riley, un amigo de la universidad, y luego de una muy larga charla con el decano de la facultad que me atendió a pesar de ser domingo, lo aceptó como mi remplazo. El segundo obstáculo fue encontrar tiquetes ya que no habían vuelos disponibles, era casi noche buena y las esperanzas se esfumaban con cada minuto que pasaba, aun así decidimos venir al aeropuerto y esperar. Tres horas después, teníamos dos boletos de ida a Boston en el vuelo de las 7:30 pm pero eran las 8:00pm y todos los vuelos estaban retrasados. Decir lo frustrante que es era un absolutismo absurdo, casi estaba colapsando ante la penuria del tiempo y su tic-tac incesante que nos alejaba cada vez más de la felicidad. No podría estar más que de acuerdo con el suicidio… aunque matar el tiempo y hacerlo detener su curso prometía más para mi estabilidad emocional, que acabar con otra forma de vida. Necesitaba de ese tiempo para alcanzar lo que deseábamos y allí residía lo frustrante.

—Iré a preguntar. —La voz de Bella me saca de mis pensamientos, no dije nada solo dejé que sus ojos hagan contacto con los míos, ella sabe que estoy demasiado preocupado para hablar, da un suspiro lento antes de pasar las manos por mis cabellos. Se ha quitado sus guantes, lo hace siempre que está nerviosa, está esperando que yo asienta pero no puedo hacerlo, estoy tratando de trasmitirle todos mis temores. La veo ponerse en cuclillas frente a mí agarrando mi barbilla con sus dedos—. Todo saldrá bien, estaremos allí mañana —asegura y quiero creerle, necesito creerle.

Mañana es el plazo, si no estamos en el _ Boston Children's Hospital _ al medio día darán el niño a otra familia.

—Yo debería estar dándote animo a ti —tomé sus manos entre las mías mientras veía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si deberías… —sonrió aún más—, hemos pasado por mucho pero tendrá su recompensa —musitó acercándose a mi cara, su aliento cálido era lo mejor que yo tenía

—Lo sé, te amo Bella, serás una excelente mamá —acaricie sus mejillas.

—Y tú un excelente padre si logras que nuestro bebé sea un hombre como tú. Bueno, noble, un hombre maravilloso con sentimientos que valen oro.

—Gracias por no dejarme hermosa, gracias por estar aquí. —Las emociones se trasformaban en llanto, el nudo en mi garganta me imposibilitaba respirar. Isabella junto nuestras frentes mientras susurraba cuanto me amaba y porque no se había ido cuando un día después de la noticia le pedí que se fuera. Ella tenía derecho a ser madre y yo nunca iba a poder darle eso.

—Bebé yo…

_Pasajeros con destino a Boston-Massachusetts favor abordar por la puerta tres._

Bella se levantó extendiendo su mano hacia mí, la tomé con fuerza porque éste era nuestro sueño e íbamos a ir por él. Ésta era la respuesta que Dios había dado a mis días de suplica y rezo, era todo lo que yo quería y mi familia necesitaba. Deje atrás mis miedos y me senté junto a mi esposa en ese avión, esperaba dormir un poco pero sabía que no lo haría; para mañana a esta hora tendría un hijo. Para mañana a esta hora el vacio que había en mi hogar seria llenado con llantos y balbuceos, no sería fácil pero lo lograríamos.

… …

Tal como lo predije, no dormí nada en el vuelo. Estuve inquieto aunque trate de no estarlo, leí un poco, intente ver una película mientras mi esposa dormía pero no pude, simplemente sentía que todo era más fuerte que yo, no veía la hora de tenerlo en mis brazos, de ver su carita, incluso quería escucharlo llorar.

Mientras el avión sorteaba las nubes, en mi cabeza traté de crear una melodía, algo único que fuese suyo para cuando no pudiera dormir, algo que lo relajara, algo que nos identificara a ambos. Cuando el avión tocó tierra firme, sentía que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho, eran apenas las seis de la mañana y antes de ir al hospital deberíamos rentar un auto e ir al hotel. Mientras caminábamos con nuestro equipaje al alquiler de vehículos, Bella habló sobre formula, ropa, pañales y otras cosas que necesitábamos comprar; me encantaban esas charlas, todas ellas contenían una esperanza de que ambos lo lograríamos.

Alquilamos un auto rápidamente y conduje hasta el hotel, no pensé en desayunar aunque Isabella me insistió que lo hiciera, sabía que no podría pasar nada por mi garganta, el nudo seguía ahí y cada vez que la hora se acercaba se hacía más y más grande. Salimos del hotel a las diez y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, me sentía física y mentalmente cansado pero la expectación mantenía mi adrenalina por arriba de los niveles normales. Fuimos a un centro comercial e Isabella prácticamente enloqueció comprando ropitas y mediecitas. No me importaba si gastaba la mitad de nuestros ahorros, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz y yo simplemente me enamoré de una pequeña playera del _Arsenal_ mientras soñaba en enseñarle a jugar Futbol tal como mi padre lo había hecho conmigo.

El camino hacia el hospital Isabella condujo, yo simplemente estaba exhausto y temeroso, mis nervios estaban a mil, era un hombre pero en estos momentos me sentía como una mujer a punto de dar a luz. Tenía tantas emociones, tan intensas, quería llorar y luego gritar que por fin tendría un hijo; tenía miedo, incredulidad y por sobre todo, una alegría infinita porque mis ruegos habían dado sus frutos; todas las veces que lloré en el ático, que me postre de rodillas… todas esas veces las volvería a hacer si nuevamente llegábamos aquí.

Isabella detuvo el auto soltando su cinturón y girándose hacia mí.

— ¿Estas listo? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

—Tan listo como se puede estar —susurré mirando la entrada del hospital.

—Nuestro hijo está ahí —musitó ella con voz ahogada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero ella estaba siendo fuerte por ella y por mí, así que la atraje a mi pecho en un abrazo y luego bese sus labios con toda la ternura que solo ella me provocaba, demostrándole que estaba listo para seguir siendo el marido que ella quería y ser el padre que necesitaba. Con un suspiro de ambos salimos del auto y caminamos al hospital, llevaba la silla trasportadora y mis manos sudaban profusamente, pero aunque nervioso, yo estaba más que listo para este día.

Una enfermera en el primer piso nos indicó a donde teníamos que dirigirnos, el camino en el ascensor para mí fue eterno, estoy seguro que apretaba la mano de Bella tan fuerte como era posible, mientras ella acariciaba mi brazo. En ocasiones su contacto me relajaba pero ahora estaba más que tensionado. Llegamos al piso siete donde Ángela, la trabajadora social de la fundación a quien habíamos visto la primera vez que vinimos, estaba ahí junto con una enfermera.

—Señores Cullen —dijo extendiendo su mano y fue Isabella quien la tomó.

—Mi esposo se encuentra algo nervioso —dijo ella a modo de disculpa.

—Puedo entenderlo —me dio una sonrisa amable y traté de imitarla pero estoy seguro que no mas fue una mueca— ¿Listos para conocer a su bebé?

¿Qué si estaba listo para conocer a mi hijo? Estaba listo para un maratón por todo el desierto del Sahara, estaba listo desde que nací, listo desde que un rostro de pecas y cintas azules se cruzó en mi vida, listo desde que el primer emoticón en el Messenger me hizo saber que ella me amaba… malditamente listo… hacia tres años que estaba listo para este momento; era como tener una cita a ciega en donde deseas con toda el alma que la otra persona esté interesada y que tengan algo de química, solo que esta vez yo estaba seguro de que amaría a la contraparte.

Caminamos detrás de Ángela y de la otra enfermera que se había identificado como Bree.

—Su bebé está al otro lado de la puerta —dijo Ángela aumentando mi expectativa, quería ponerme a rebotar como niño en mañana de navidad—. Antes que nada quiero que sepan que esta es una adopción cerrada, no tienen ningún tipo de acceso a su madre, ni ella a ustedes.

—Pero ella estaba bien, ¿se cuidó durante el embarazo? —pregunté con voz contrita.

—El bebé está perfectamente bien señor Cullen, tiene un poco de ictericia pero no es nada grave —hablo la enfermera—, es un saludable varón de 2.880 gramos, los latidos de su corazón son fuertes y sus pulmones estan completamente desarrollados.

—Debido que trasladarán al bebé a Londres, un Psicólogo de nuestra organización viajaré en un mes para hacer una visita al entorno del bebé. Es un procedimiento normal y obligatorio —asentí.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Bella y reí porque iba a preguntar lo mismo. Ángela asintió sonriendo y ella y la enfermera abrieron las puertas dobles en donde estaba la pequeña cuna hospitalaria que albergaba a nuestro bebé.

— ¿Cómo van a llamarlo? —preguntó Ángela mientras Bree sacaba el pequeño bulto de la cuna y lo traía hacia nosotros.

—Jacob —dijimos Bella y yo al tiempo. Ángela le dio una silla a Bella justo antes que Bree colocara a nuestro hijo en sus brazos.

Se supone que yo debía captar el momento, la cámara colgaba de mi cuello pero no pude hacerlo, en cuanto la vi fue tan fuerte e instintivo el lazo de apego y amor que experimenté, que supe enseguida que él era el hijo que la vida me tenía reservado. Las lágrimas se desbordaban por el rostro de mi esposa y por el mío propio mientras mirábamos al angelito que el cielo nos había otorgado. Jacob Carlisle Cullen Swan, mi pequeño jugador de futbol, el asistente de mamá o simplemente mi pequeño, no importaba lo que Ángela decía o Bree nos comentaba en ese momento, en ese magnífico y gran momento sólo tenía cabida para él, sus gestos, su cabello negro como la noche, su piel color aceituna, su naricita pequeña y la forma en cómo abría sus ojos hacia nosotros.

Caí de rodillas una vez más dando gracias infinitas al cielo por haberme dado lo que llevaba años pidiendo, sentía los sollozos de Bella y sus manos pasar por mi cabello tratando de confortarme mientras yacía a sus pies con el corazón rebosante de alegría y los sentimientos, la confusión, todo escapando en profundas lagrimas, alcé el rostro para besar y abrazar a mi esposa antes de mirar a mi bebé, era como un mágico reconocimiento de que él era nuestro hijo desde siempre. Nosotros no lo estábamos escogiendo a él, él nos escogía a nosotros.

Bella extendió sus brazos para dejarlo sobre los míos, estaba sentado en el suelo en posición indio con el regalo más hermoso que la vida me había dado entre mis brazos y no podía hacer más que dar gracias a Dios, a mi esposa y a todo lo que había hecho posible que este bebé estuviera aquí con nosotros.

—Te amo Jake —dije sorbiendo mi nariz—. No tienes ni la más remota idea de cuánto te amo hijo —sentí los brazos de mi esposa alrededor de mi cuello mientras lloraba con su frente en mi espalda, Ángela y Bree nos habían dejado solos y me recordé agradecerles más tarde por ello. Jake tenía sus ojos abiertos para nosotros, ojos que mostraban la ventana a su alma y el intenso color verde que poseían. Se removió entre mis brazos y bostezo abriendo su boquita y moviendo su lengua antes de soltar un pequeño gemido y cerrar sus ojos nuevamente haciendo que mi esposa y yo sonriéramos. Ella me besó y le respondí con la misma pasión y deseo que ella me besaba, no había nada sexual aquí, era la forma de decirnos que ahora estábamos completos, que todo estaría bien.

Cuando empezó a llorar se lo tendí a Bella para que ella lo revisara, Bree entró segundos después mostrándonos como cambiar su pañal y enseñándonos a preparar la formula. No podríamos llevarlo hoy a casa pero mañana él vendría con nosotros y en tres días cuando el proceso de adopción finalizara podríamos irnos a Londres como lo que éramos ahora… Una Familia.

…

Todo ocurrió hace cinco años, tener a Jake en nuestras vidas había sido toda una montaña rusa con situaciones, felices, llenas de terror y adrenalina. Sufrimos con él cuando sus dientecitos empezaron a salir. La familia entera lo amaba. Era el pequeño Rey de la casa, amaba el futbol tanto como mis hermanos y yo, acompañaba a sus abuelos los domingos de pesca para que así Bella y yo tuviésemos un tiempo a solas; la mayoría de las veces lo íbamos a buscar antes de lo acordado por la sencilla razón de que sin Jake el vacio regresaba, era por eso que hacia un par de meses habíamos contactado con Ángela nuevamente y hoy, cinco años y cuatro meses después de la adopción de Jacob, viajábamos de nuevo a Boston en donde una dulce princesita nos esperaba. Para ser una familia, porque nuestros hijos eran un acto de amor. Puro y honesto.

Edward Cullen Abril 18 de 2017.

.

.

.

Holaaaaa se que muchas seguramente vieron el video que esta circulando en internet sobre la adopción, no soy madre pero ese video me hizo llorar así que quise plasmarlo en una corta y historia y con ella decir adiós, (Un adiós temporal) No se si para siempre, no se si quizás en una semana estoy subiendo algo nuevo. Estoy en un momento de mi vida en que sinceramente tengo tantas cosas en que pensar que la inspiración esta en una esquinita esperándome pero aunque trato de alcanzarla simplemente lo demás no nos deja avanzar. Lamento Profundamente dejar colgadas a las que leían Peligro y Recuerdame, espero terminar esas historias antes de acabar este año quizá con un poco de suerte pueda terminar obsesion también, quizá muchas se enojaran pensaran que es una falta de respeto a ustedes por no terminar algo que ya empece, pero chicas hace seis meses mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados y me dejo estancada en un lugar que aunque rodeada de "Familia"estoy jodidamente sola, como para colmo de males mi pc murió y es esa la mas poderosa razón por la que he dejado de escribir. No es lo mismo sentarte en tu computador y escribir hasta que el trasero te saque a pasear la madre porque llevas horas sentada que escribir tres cuatro párrafos cuando puedes desde el computador de alguien. Esto es duro para mi, es deprimente, amo escribir, amo escribir mas que respirar pero en estos momentos las circustancias no me dejan hacer lo que mas me gusta… Quisiera decirles que estoy pasando por una etapa depresiva o alguna mierda de esas que es muy real para otras autoras y hasta yo lo he vivido. Pero simplemente estoy en un circulo dividido con una linea en el medio Felicidad/Depresión (Mayra) esta sobre la línea. Y todo pasa sobre mi jodida cabeza.

Esta nota es un poco mas larga de lo que pensaba pero es lo que en este momento necesito.

A las que entiendan ¡Gracias!

A las que no…

.

.

Aryam Shields Masen

Mayra Jaraba Demoya

Junio 28 de 2014


End file.
